The Wheel of Fate
The Wheel of Fate is the 21st episode of Power Rangers Turbo. This episode marks the first appearance of the Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster vehicles. Synopsis Divatox sets her sights on two legendary living cars, having her latest monster, Dreadfeather, setting them free from their eons-long hiding space in an asteroid belt. The vehicles, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, take off to Earth, where they encountered T.J. and Justin, becoming friends with the pair. But, Divatox and her gang aren't about to give up these powerful machines, and the chase is on. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull take up a job of trying to slow and stop cars at a construction site. Plot Elgar has just finished a looting run and is delivering the spoils to Divatox. She is mostly uninterested in the mundane treasures, but her interest perks up when she finds a star chart revealing the location of two incredibly-powerful vehicles, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Dreadfeather is summoned to capture the cars and deliver them to Divatox, but his search in the asteroid belt proves fruitless until he sits down for a break. The vehicles suddenly burst out from under him and drive for Earth. As T.J. and Justin are walking and talking, they spot the vehicles as they descend on Angel Grove. When Dreadfeather, Elgar, and a Piranhatron pack catch up to the vehicles, they prove to be "wild cars" with minds of their own and drive off without them, nearly hitting T.J. and Justin in their escape. The Rangers and monsters fight until Dreadfeather throws a net on Storm Blaster and Justin, teleporting them away. T.J. struggles to get behind the wheel of Lightning Cruiser, but it doesn't let him drive as it takes off to save Storm Blaster. As he fights the wild car for control, T.J. floors the gas and drives through a construction site where Bulk and Skull (on Lt. Stone's request) are taking a job as traffic controllers. Lightning Cruiser is unreceptive to their road signs and knocks them into wet cement as it takes to the sky, but it now seems to trust T.J. enough to give him a seatbelt and control of the wheel. At the Power Chamber, the other Rangers are unable to find Justin, but T.J. picks up a signal in a warehouse through Lightning Cruiser's monitor. While Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos attempt to blow the door down with the Turbo R.A.M. to no avail, Justin breaks from his captivity and morphs to fight Elgar and Dreadfeather alone. When T.J. flies overhead, Storm Blaster grabs Justin in its seatbelt and fires a tow-cable to catch Lightning Cruiser, pulling them out to safety. When Divatox confronts Dreadfeather and Elgar, both try to blame each other. The pirate shuts them up and leaves them a wild car of her own design for them to use in recapturing Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. The monsters drive out with a pack of biking Piranhatrons, nearly hitting Bulk and Skull along the way and sending them back into the cement. As they land, T.J. and Justin are surprised to see Turbo Ranger emblems appear on their new vehicles as a symbol of trust. The Divamobile then arrives to take them on in a high-speed car battle. While Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos destroy the Divamobile and Piranhatrons, T.J. and Justin send Dreadfeather on his last ride by using Storm Blaster's tow-cable to hold him down while Lightning Cruiser blasts him to bits. Back at the construction site, Bulk and Skull are both fired and up to their chins in cement. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Steve Kramer as Dreadfeather (voice) Notes *Bulk & Skull begin their newest scheme: find permanent employment. It will last until "Parts and Parcel". They were terminated from their job in this episode rather unfairly as Elgar and Lightning Cruiser ignored the signs and knocked the duo into the cement. *The reason that Dreadfeather never grew is because his Sentai counterpart was completely destroyed by Pegasus Thunder/Lightning Cruiser and so could not eat the Imo-youkan to grow. Errors. *For some reason, after TJ rescued Justin, the seatbelt that had been on his shoulder in the previous scene is completely gone with no explanation. It reformed a moment or two later. **It would make no sense for the vehicle to remove the seatbelt as they were 1000's of feet in the air. *When TJ looked at Lightning Cruiser's viewing screen, it said "BOWZOCK SCANNING SYSTEM", the name of the antagonists from Carranger *Bulk and Skull were unlawfully fired and should have taken the business to court. Despite being a former police lieutenant, Stone doesn't seem to know it was illegal either. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode